


Welcoming Chipotle

by Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia



Series: Bird Mums in the Suburbs: A Work Dump [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, not another suburb fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia/pseuds/Sir_Habitaxe_of_Prydonia
Summary: After moving into a nice suburban neighborhood, Fareeha and Angela are given a warm welcome by their neighbor, Sombra.And, Fareeha finds out something about her wife that, prior to, she really had no idea.





	Welcoming Chipotle

“Looks like this is it.” Angela said.

“Yep.” Fareeha nodded. The moving company had already placed their belongings on the front yard of their new house, all which is needed now are Angela and Fareeha bringing the stuff in.

“The furniture is already inside the house,” Fareeha said, picking up her bicycle and her weights. “I had the movers arrive here hours ago to place the furniture.”

“Oh… Mein Gott,” Angela said, eyes widening and palm meeting her face. “I think I’m going to have another long issue with my study room.”

Fareeha chuckled. “It’s going to be fine, baby.”

Evening arrived, and they had just finished bringing in and setting up the last of their belongings. The researcher plopped down on the couch, where her wife had just lay down minutes ago after getting mad at how the bicycle chain wouldn’t cooperate when she tried to thread it.

Angela gently traced figure eights on Fareeha’s bronze skin, careful not to disturb her as she dozed off. She lay her head gently on the sleeping royal guard, slowly wrapping her arms around her.

“Angela…” Fareeha said, groggily turning around to face the Swiss woman making what was in her opinion the cutest eyes she has ever made.

“It’s finally happening…” Angela cooed. “We’re living in a house together, it’s not a cramped-up flat this time.”

“You have a separate room for researching,” Fareeha said, playing with a strand of Angela’s hair. “So, there’s no reason for you to Rick Sanchez the garage.”

“Oh, please,” Angela replied, huffing. She turned her face away from the bronze royal guard. “I only did the extensive modifications to my flat because there wasn’t space.”

“It worked,” the Egyptian replied, smiling lightly as she brought Angela closer. “You managed to switch the doors of your flat between the doors of one of the most exclusive manors in the whole of Canada.”

“It was an _abandoned_ manor,” Angela added, “the old owners claimed it was haunted by their, _disappointed ancestors_.”

“The temporal harness you slapped on your old door is in your box though,” Fareeha asked, “are you going to—”

“Ja, of course!” Angela answered. “I could go on about how I’m going to take years in making up and getting used to a new setup, but it’s late. Time to sleep, my dear—”

She turned up to Fareeha only to find her asleep. She sighed wistfully and buried herself in the royal guard’s embrace, kissing her nose as she drifted to sleep.

Morning dawned, and Fareeha was getting on her bicycle to get a good feel of the neighborhood. Angela was setting up her temporal frame harness up on the doorframe of the study room.

“Now all we need is the power source.” Angela looked left and right, picking up a tiny, lustrous metal ingot labeled with a symbol of a black circle.

“Stellar gunk. Why the fuck did I call it this?” she asked herself, and then shrugged it off. “Let’s see… into the polarizer it goes.” The metal ingot condensed into a ball. She, as fast as possible, took the metal ball and plunged it into the little armature at the end of the harness. “A tiny bead of neutron star material. Once it starts spinning, gives off great energy, and can tear your arm apart if held.”

There was a knock on the door as Angela was celebrating the success of her device. She stepped out of the portal to the mansion and headed to their front door. There was a woman of Mexican heritage, with her hair in an undercut, styled to the side, tips dyed with bright neon pink. She had a sunhat on, and was holding a tray of sloppy Joes in her hands.

“Hello señorita, I’m your new neighbor. Call me Sombra,” she said.

“Doctor Angela Ziegler, M.D. PhD.” Angela replied. “Nice to meet you, if only my wife was here also—”

“Oh, you’re married?” Sombra interrupted, beaming. “Looks like I’m getting the money from the thing—I mean, I wanna see that beautiful ring! You must really love each other, huh?”

Angela put her hand out, Sombra squealing with glee. “Why someone’s hitched with a chick who’s loaded A.F.!”

“Oh, please. My Fareeha’s not that loaded…” Angela said.

“Anyway, my welcome token,” Sombra said, taking the topic elsewhere. “These are sloppy Joes, with a little bit of chipotle as my way of saying that this recipe is mine.”

“Why thank you!” Angela smiled, beaming. She scrambled to the kitchen to grab a plate. “I’ll just put them here so you won’t need to be hassled with leaving your tray here…”

The Mexican watched and chuckled as the doctor hauled the sloppy joes on the plate.

“Expect a Korean girl knocking by with a container of bulgogi, she’s my roommate. She will demand you call her D.Va but her name is Hana Song so don’t call her what she wants,” Sombra snickered. “I wanna see her freak out.”

“Very well…See you often?” Angela said, confused.

Sombra winked and left to her house, which was across the street.

Angela closed the door, going to the kitchen and placing the plate of Joes there, while she heard another knock on the door. Opening the door she got greeted by the sight of Fareeha holding her bike and her left arm having a large skid wound.

“Our neighbor Sombra took my attention,” Fareeha grumbled. “I did not see the hydrant coming right for my front wheel.”

Angela gave Fareeha a light kiss on the nose and said, “She brought some sloppy Joes, they’re on a plate over there, I’ll just get some disinfectants and bandages.”

Fareeha stared at Angela as she went off to the bathroom, her eyes glued to Angela’s ass. “ _The sight of that might as well be a cure for me,_ ” she thought.

The royal guard took a sandwich from the plate and had a bite. “Mmm,” she said as she swallowed, “Sombra couldn’t help but add some spice to the dish. I like it though…”

Angela returned with some disinfectant and bandage wrap. Fareeha brought out her wounded arm and the doctor began to apply disinfectant, warning “It’s going to sting,” which didn’t faze Fareeha as she continued eating her Joe.

“Done,” Angela said, diving into Fareeha to attempt to steal a kiss. “Mmm.”

Angela poked her tongue into Fareeha’s lips, ending the kiss with a soft giggle. “Well, that worked up my appetite.”

“Really?” Fareeha asked playfully.

Angela took a bite of the sloppy Joe she had. The moment she swallowed, her face glew red and she started hyperventilating.

“How. Are. You. Fine. With. This?” Angela stammered.

“It’s just a little spice,” Fareeha said.

“A LITTLE?” Angela gasped. “How come I’m burning up?”

Fareeha opened the fridge and poured out a glass of milk. “Here, this will help.”

Angela grabbed the glass and chugged down the content. A few seconds later, her stomach growled.

“Oh no,” she whined, and ran to the bathroom.

Fareeha took the sloppy Joe that Angela ate with much bewilderment. She took a bite, and it tasted the same.

“That was weird… I thought she loved spicy food.”


End file.
